eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Toopy and Binoo
Toopy and Binoo is a Canadian children's flash-animated/secondary-animation television series created on January 3, 2005 with it being broadcast by Treehouse TV, Télé Québec, and Radio Canada, produced by Spectra Animation and the Shaw Rocket Fund.1 It was based upon the children's book Toupie et Binou. Another television series was produced as a live action spin-off show titled Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom.2 Seasons 1 and 2 have been licensed to broadcasters around the world, airing in 175 countries and dubbed into 30 languages.[citation needed] Broadcasting Canada * Treehouse TV (2005–2018) * Tele-Quebec * Radio-Canada Television United States * PBS Kids (2005–2010) About Toopy loves life. Every little thing - from talking socks to magic carpets. But most of all Toopy loves his best friend Binoo, who's not just sweet and adorable but smart too. For Toopy and Binoo, life is delightful and simple. Everything swings between surprises, pleasures and zany situations. Binoo loves to follow Toopy on incredible imaginary adventures. For them, the sky has no limit. Co-produced by Spectra Animation (Echo Media), in association with Tele-Quebec, Nickelodeon (Canada), Treehouse TV, Radio-Canada, PBS Kids, YTV and Discovery Kids; with the support of the Canadian Television Fund, Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit, Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit, the Shaw Rocket Fund, Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund and Fonds Quebecor. Creation Toupie et Binou was the original title of the children books collection written by Dominique Jolin; the books also appeared in English translation as Washington and Deecee. Binoo then appeared in a small series of his own. Echo Media (formerly Spectra Animation) then brought them to television, both in English and French versions, dubbing their English names to "Toopy and Binoo."3 Episodes Episode overview Series 1 (2005-2006) # Tiger Binoo / Flying Hat / Giant Footprints / Power Pyjamas / Sock Safari # The Castle / Ballooning with Binoo / Soapy Toopy / Topsy Turvey / Dusteroos # Toopy's Story / Invisible World / Night Light / Peanut Butterbot / Tickle-Me-Tail # The Big Race / Little Red Binoo / Strange New World / Where's Patchy-Patch? / Sneezing Toopy # Camp Out / Binoo's Letter / Pet Palace / Colour Me Toopy / Meatball # Toopy Knows Everything / Diaper Dream / Jack-in-the-Box / Backpack / The Amazing Maze # Four Seasons / Gone Fishin' / Train Ride / Godmother Toopy / Binoo Blows Raspberries # Eggheads / Bistro Binoo / Magic Mirror / Abracadabra / Toopy’s Bed # Gopherville / Toopy's Nose / Soapy Toopy / The Genie / Big Smooch # Song and Dance / The Big Race / Little Red Binoo / Duckling / The Seven Binoos # Funny Bunny / Eggheads / Mud Cake / Flying Hat / Storm in a Bottle # Pumpkin Party / Grunt Monster / Happy Toopy Day / Binoo Blows Raspberries / Godmother Toopy # Train Ride / Toopy's Story / Tiger Binoo / Magic Mirror / Power Pyjamas # Christmas Eve / Santa Toopy / Snowflakes / Toopy's Present / The Seven Binoos # Jungle Toopy / Play Clay / Robot Doctors / Big Parade / On and Off # Puppet Show / Space House / Bubbles / Toopy Goes Bananas / Duckling # Sparkle Binoo / Toopy's Surprise / Sky Friends / Binoo's Birthday / Binoo's Island # Sock Puppet / Magic Marker / Rockin' Toopy / Cinder-Binoo / Cloud Gazing # Ant Mimi / Rockin' Toopy / Snowglobe / Great Goo Goo / Storm in a Bottle # Recess / Land of the Lost / Superball / Keyhole / Invisible Dog # Treasure Hunt / The Big Blue / Gargantua / Under the Bed / Magic Bowl # The Three Bears / Where's Binoo / The Lost Bear / Binoo's Letter / Camp Out # Toopy's Nose / Magic Whoosher / Worm Circus / Moon Bounce / Gopherville # Gone Fishin' / Super Toopy / Toopy Knows Everything / Baby Toopy / Binoo's Wand # Water Wings / Topsy Turvey / Dreamland / Treehouse / Bistro Binoo # Song and Dance / Little Bo Toopy / Cuckoo Clock / The Land of Colours / The Castle Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501 (Heard once in "Tiger Binoo") * Hollywoodedge, Very Wet Lip Smackin CRT026505 (Heard once in “Ballooning with Binoo”) * JUMANJI LION ROAR (Heard once in "Tiger Binoo") * Sound Ideas, BURP - LARGE BURP, HUMAN 03 (Heard once in "Bistro Binoo") * Tarzan Yelling (Heard once in "Jungle Toopy" and "The Magic Bowl") Image Gallery vlcsnap-2019-05-13-15h36m00s508.png|JUMANJI LION ROAR vlcsnap-2019-05-13-15h36m05s588.png|Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501